Word Wars
by Scandalacious Intentions
Summary: AU Requiem fic-verse. Teddy's first word leaves Lupin both ecstatic and tormented for the rest of his life...


**Disclaimer: It's J.K.'s world. I'm just borrowing it to pretend I have the power to resurrect.**

**A.N: In honour of someone special's first word.**

_April 1999_

Tonks glared at the child, beaming at his father who was still grinning inanely and clapping like a seal whenever Teddy opened his mouth. This was obviously some sort of personal victory. When had the ever composed Remus Lupin sunk to such a level? She was sure he had been at the Firewhiskey.

"Before he's even a year old!"

Tonks pursed her lips. "Remus, it's his birthday tomorrow. It's not as if he's only a few months old."

Lupin raised his eyebrows and bit back laughter. "Ah, you're jealous." He chose to sit opposite her at the kitchen table, perhaps for fear of what his wife would do to him.

"No," replied Tonks. "Not jealous; bitter."

Lupin nodded. "Oh, well, pardon my ignorance."

Tonks narrowed her silver eyes which flashed dangerously at him. "I spent a whole night in labour this time last year; legs in the air with a stranger peering between them."

Lupin nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

"No, Remus, you don't know. The pain is like nothing on earth."

"I know. I can imagine."

Tonks laughed bitterly. "That's the salient point, Remus. You _can't_ imagine. I went through all that and all year he's been biting my nipples every time he's hungry and I've been up three times a night with him."

Lupin raised his eyebrows. "That's unfair; I used to be up all night with him until he settled down."

Tonks paid this no heed. "And after all that, what's his first word?"

"Daddy!"

Lupin beamed back at his son. Turning back to Tonks, he shrugged and tried to stop the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"I just can't believe it."

Lupin sighed good naturedly. "I spend more time with him."

Tonks pursed her lips. "Not since you started work, you haven't. He spends all day with my mum."

"Daddy!"

Satisfied that he now had his daddy's undivided attention, Teddy smiled.

"I'm the fun parent," argued Lupin, winking at his son who blinked back, inducing giggles from even Tonks.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, regaining her sense of humour. "I'm the one who tosses him in the air and catches him. I'm the one who taught him to love the Weird Sisters. I'm the one who makes pig snouts with him."

"Yes," Lupin agreed. "But I'm the one who reads to him and does the voices." He poked his tongue out and grinned when Teddy responded. "He's getting clever."

"He's just copying you, Remus."

Lupin shrugged. "My friends did that until we left school. He'll be doing it for a long time yet." He crossed his eyes and Teddy, unable to do the same, frowned.

Tonks reached for him and held him close to her. "Well done, Remus, you have outsmarted a baby. You are a very bad man." She stroked Teddy's cheek and said; "What is he, Ted?"

"Daddy!"

Tonks laughed to herself. "Yes, darling, I know he's Daddy. What is Daddy? Say it with me, Daddy is a bad man."

Lupin was so shocked that for a moment, the laughter refused to come and when it did, it was higher than usual and part gasp.

"Come on, Ted. Daddy is a bad man."

"Daddy!"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "You win this round, Remus, but I'm not giving up." She handed her son to his beloved father and kissed both their cheeks. "I'll go and run his bath."

As soon as she left the room, Remus set the child back in his high chair and drew his own up in front of it.

"Right, I need you to say Mummy or my life is not worth living. Mummy. Teddy, I can leave you with that one? Mummy."

Teddy mumbled, "Mmm."

Lupin smiled. "That's good enough for me."

It wasn't until much later that he revealed what he had known all along. He invaded his wife's side of the bed and wrapped an arm around her for warmth. He laughed softly and whispered in her ear; "Daddy is just easier to say. He can't get his mmms together yet."

"Really?"

Lupin nodded. "Try it yourself. Daddy is much easier."

Tonks smiled sleepily. "I suppose I'll have to stop telling him you're a bad man then."

"That would be very much appreciated, darling, thank you."

* * *

_May 1999_

"Harry!"

Harry closed the kitchen door behind him and made his way to his godson. "Aren't you getting big, Ted?"

"My daddy is a very bad man."

Harry's eyes widened and he turned to Lupin who attempted a smile that did not reach his eyes.

Tonks snorted into her cereal.

"Just don't ask," said Lupin. "Just, please, don't ask."


End file.
